N, that Charming Fellow
by ImHereForTheSkittleSoup
Summary: Hilda reaches the Pokemon League sweating like a water balloon with six holes and crippled like a penguin who's just been buried in the Sahara Desert for five years. However, she is relieved to see the shining lights of New Vegas- I mean the Pokemon League standing tall in glory. She enters, not expecting an encounter with her favourite green haired chap kicking Alder in the face.


As Hilda climbed the very last step of Victory Road and collapsed to the floor she found herself struggling to breathe from exhaustion… But gazing at the magnificent structure that was the Pokemon league, standing tall in all its glory.

This was it. Six Pokeballs in her bag and the knowledge of a journey across Unova. Her victory over Team Plasma was surely worthwhile with all the experience she obtained. There was no doubt she would have to put her skill as a trainer to the limit in the league. She would have to call upon the full strength of her Pokemon if she wanted to succeed and defeat Alder.

Her bag just happened to be a lot bigger on the inside. After defeating about two hundred trainers across Unova while trying to reach a rather sturdy sum of money because there wasn't a single trainer who felt it wasn't necessary to give her everything they possessed. With this sturdy sum of money she managed to purchase 0% of a Pokemon Centre's unlimited stock, which means she bought about a hundred revives and five hundred hyper potions.

It was time…

Oh wait! Gotta save first.

Now it was time…

She stepped up to the grumpy bloke in front of the Pokemon league and said nothing like a shy little child until the grumpy bloke started talking.

"Eight gym badges. Good. Go. Now." He groaned, stepping aside to allow Hilda into the League of Legends. She entered immediately, mouth wide open when she saw how ambitious Game Freak were being.

_Hmm… Four places to go… I reckon I'll go to the left and work my way right _thought Hilda as she scuttled her way into the lair of Shauntal, the most Gothic author to walk the word of Pokemon. And then she battled.

(Three hours of tears and blood followed as she used 90% of her supplies because her Pokemon were about as useful as One Direction in the Olympics opening ceremony)

However, she survived the last of the Elite Four! Eventually she punched that groovy statue and started descending up… Because apparently whoever designed the Pokemon League was as sensible as an ash tray on a motorcycle.

Up the stairs! Up into the Parthenon! Maybe she was actually ascending down the steps because the bloody elevator was stupid. And she was disgusted by the fact that there was no elevator music. And the fact that the steps were even in width rather than odd, because that meant she couldn't enter the Parthenon directly in the middle.

So she stepped into a rather decorative room which made Cynthia's little crib seem rather shit. Then she-

Oh wait… Gotta save real quick.

Then she ascended down or descended up to where the champion supposedly was and found some chap who looked like a computer nerd from the 80's with very long green hair and a cap which clearly meant he was the captain of a baseball team. Friendly spikey hair chap Alder just happened to be there lying on the floor with two black eyes.

Hilda recognised this green haired man as N, that mysterious bloke who's been following her around. His gaze settled on the young Pokemon trainer entering the room while his cheeks lit up like Hiroshima in 1945.

"Hilda…" He muttered, stepping in front of the whimpering Alder. "I err… I didn't know you were coming…"

Hilda looked at Alder, sighing at the state of him. "Did you do that to Alder?" She asked, now having the lowest IQ of any Pokemon trainer ever.

"I… Well… I didn't mean too." He explained in a soft stuttering voice. "I was just err…"

"I see." Hilda replied, understanding entirely. "I didn't exactly like him anyway. I do like to make sure he's OK though, pretty major character and all. If he died then I wouldn't have anyone to battle at the end of the league once I've beaten Team Plasma, so I wouldn't be able to walk through the longest hall of fame ever."

"Oh… Well he'll be fine… I think." N reassured as another groan left the mouth of the injured champion. N decided now would be a time just as good as any to express his emotions in a manner which is just about as romantic and dramatic as Twilight… Except N doesn't have a sparkly face. "Hilda… There's something I've been wanting to tell you…"

"Yeah?" Hilda said casually, taking no notice of N. She was quite concerned about Alder, because she knew that if he just happened to die then this game would become at least 12+ because everyone is puritan and children should never be allowed to see reality.

"I really kind of… Have this… Thing… About…" N spoke, trailing his words like the pilot who flew a plane into a desert during Flight of the Phoenix. "You… I mean err… I kind of…"

Hilda began listening to him stumble over his words like a Buneary on a space hopper. She was apparently not as ignorant as she looked because at that moment she understood exactly what this lad was trying to say… He forgot his wallet at Primark.

Wait… No!

Of course! He must've been trying to…

Hilda thought no more. She sealed the fumbling maniac- I mean, err… Man with a deep kiss on the lips. She passionately wrapped her arms around him, letting him embrace the full friendship which he was trying to request. Her eyes slowly shut, lips picking up the fine flavour of his lips.

His mind faded into a reality as sweet as his dreams as he absorbed the radiance of Hilda's heat. His cheeks burned like the Vietnam War as he felt Hilda's body touch against his own. However, the affection had not immobilised him. He sheepishly rose his arms, returning Hilda's hug.

This was it. Ever since he met the young lass he'd been entranced by her fine beauty and hyper attitude. She was the perfect girl for him, and he knew he'd do anything just for the courage to confess…

Once they'd finished snogging in front of Alder they saw a comment below which said this:

"That escalated quick-"

Before the comment was finished the new couple decided now would be the perfect time to just abandon the whole mission of stopping Ghetsis and just go buy some ice creams. So that's what they did. Then they faded into the sunset like a generic pair of lovers… Or however stories like this are meant to end…

Ghetsis carried on with whatever crappy plan he had… And he would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling kids. Yes, it seems another Pokemon trainer by the name of Hilbert sought the help of a powerful backstreet gang with a protagonist who just happened to be a talking dog. They agreed to help save the world from immediate destruction or something like that.

Fortunately one of the gang was as resourceful as Indiana Jones hiking through Ikea so they managed to set up a trap in Ghetsis' magic fun castle. Ghetsis was caught and it turned out the monster was in fact Taylor Swift, who wanted revenge on her ex.

The End


End file.
